Diversion Con Sonic Y Compañia!
by MiloxThehedgehog
Summary: Momentos completamente divertidos que vivirán los personajes de Sonic, Un Comercial de locos, una entrevista, Cortos, Un concurso, un noticiero, Bromas crueles y Un EXTRA, Todo esto y mucho mas encontraras aqui en este fic!
1. Asesinatos a Domicilio

Hola A todo mundo, aquí MiloxTheHedgehog, este es mi primer fic y decidí que fuera divertido y cómico (créanme no lo será) para comenzar con el pie derecho (izquierdo)…

Bueno antes que nada, acepto comentarios, criticas, insultos, amenazas de muerte, etc. Si quieren que suba otro capitulo (pero yo sé que no quieren T.T) dejen review, Si quieren aparecer en algún fic mío (si es que no destruyo el mundo con este fic) dejen un review con esa petición y lo pensare (¿Pensar?... ¡¿YO?).

Muy bien ahora como he leído mucho las Reglas de la pagina (Creo que muchos de ustedes no lo hacen pero ya que) debo decir que ninguno pero NINGUNO de los personajes de Sonic me pertenecen, pertenecen a SEGA y a Sonic Team…

Bueno Creo que ya Hable Mucho no? Creo que es hora de comenzar el fic amigos lectores (Para que les digo amigos lectores si ni siquiera los conozco?) ya es Hora de lo que todos esperaban….MI FIC (Yo sé que no lo esperaban pero ya que) por favor no sean duros. Aquí lo tienen:

**Diversión con Sonic Y compañía!**

**1-Asesinatos a domicilios.**

Vemos a Sonic Y a Tails en Casa de Amy (no los vemos, los imaginamos) viendo una absurda película de amor, el porqué? Porque Amy invito a Sonic y el no quería ir pero Amy dijo que si no iba lo va a… (Mejor lo dejo así) entonces Sonic invito a Tails y él no quería ir pero Sonic dijo que si no iba lo va a… (Me gusta el suspenso *.*) en fin.

-Recuérdame porque estamos aquí?-dijo Sonic.

- Porque Amy te invito y tu no querías ir pero Amy dijo que si no ibas te va a… (Suspenso de nuevo) entonces tu me invitaste y yo no quería ir pero tu dijiste que si no iba me vas a… (El suspenso me está empezando a aburrir) ya te acordaste?-dijo Tails.

-Nop-Dijo Sonic (Idiota)

Mientras leían ese dialogo tan malo, Amy estaba viendo la película con lágrimas en los ojos pero de repente, la película fue interrumpida por un comercial.(Creían que la estaban viendo en un DVD?)

-Oye yo veía eso!-Grito Amy

Suena una voz en el televisor:

-Interrumpimos esta cursilería de película porque si no me matan y para anunciar una propaganda-

De la nada aparece Shadow en la tele y dice

-¿Es usted un amargado, Emo, solitario, vago, pobre, y miles de cosas más que te describen? Entonces no dudes ni un año y llama a "Asesinatos a domicilio" aquí nuestros operadores esperan su llamada, para que deje sus molestias de seguir viviendo, nuestros operadores irán a sus casan y ustedes les pedirán que los maten de la manera que mas deseen.

En el fondo del escenario vemos a Eggman, Metal Sonic, Mephiles y a Rouge con unos teléfonos en cada mano.

-muy bien son 167$ por un asesinato estilo "Escena del Crimen Miami", ¿Arma? Un Teléfono? Muy bien voy enseguida- Dice Rouge (O.O Creo que exagere que creen ustedes?)

-Lo siento señor mis robots están en 27 lugares diferentes y no hay mas…espere en la Línea-Dice Eggman.

-Bien… una muerte rápida? Ok!-Dice Mephiles mientras chasquea los dedos y en el teléfono se escucha un grito (Mephiles hace BIEN su trabajo)

-Diga Ubicación, Diga Hora, Diga Como, Diga Día, Diga Porque…Procesando información-Dice Metal Sonic mientras sale disparado atravesando el techo.

-No lo dude mas y llame al 555-333-111 o envié Muerte a el 555-333-111 y deje de vivir llame Ya!.

-OoO

-O.o

-O.O

En ese momento Shadow entra por la puerta y ve que están con la mirada fija al televisor.

-Me perdí de algo? O es que vieron mi comercial?

Shadow Chasquea los dedos frente a la vista de los "Shokeados" pero no responden

-Sip No hay duda que vieron mi comercial-

Shadow toca con el dedo a Sonic y este se cae encima de Tails que Cae encima de Amy (Como las fichas de domino)

-Y regresamos a nuestra aburrida programación-Dice el anunciante de el televisor

-Oh! Esa película es mi favorita! Me quedo a verla!-Dice Shadow sentándose en el piso.

**Fin**

Si ya se que que es corto pero es la única forma que me pidan que suba otro, bueno, aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog.


	2. Entrevista Xpantosa

Hola a todo mundo, Ha llegado por el que lloraban y pedían!

-Quien te va a querer Milox?

TU CALLATE!...Ha lo siento hola de nuevo y como dijo el idiota de al lado Yo Soy Milox

-Ojala No…

Tu vienes a ayudarme o a insultarme!…eeehhh el es Xolim mi YO Negativo.

-QUE ONGO TARADOS…. SOLO PIERDEN EL TIEMPO LEYENDO LOS FIC DE ESTE IDIOTA LARGENSE

OYE , Respeta a la gente y sobre todo a mí que si no ,no existirías!

-Cual gente? Si Nadie está leyendo esta porquería!

Muy Bien, TE LO BUSCASTE!

**Estas escenas son muy violentas y**** palabras que**

**No son actas para el público**

**Por eso decidimos quitarla del fic **

**Pero**** usen su imaginación y luego sabrán **

**Quien gano.**

Y si te atreves a decir a MIS lectores que mis fic son malos voy a poner tu silla en un balde de agua caliente, Me entiendes Xolim!

-SI SI YA ENTENDI! NO SE PIERDAN ESTE FIC SI QUIEREN QUE YO SIGA VIVO PORFAVOR!

AJA QUE MAS?

-DEJEN MUCHOS PERO MUCHOS REVIEW PORFAVOR Y SI QUIEREN QUE USTEDES APARESCAN EN LOS FIC DE ESTE P*****O DEJEN EL REVIEW CON ESA PETCION Y EL LO PENSARA!

Como me llamaste?

-AAAA TE LLAME ETOO Genial, preferido, amistoso, NO asesino…

**Una Hora ****más tarde…**

-Y eres el mejor escritor que allá visto en mi Vida T.T

ZZZZ…..

-Hola?

Ha qué?

-Te quedaste dormido.

sí? Bueno, Mientras Dormía se me ocurrió una idea para el Fic

-No lo Harás? *o*

Al contrario, decidí aparecer en él y tu también!

-Pero no quiero

Ya estás en él, no lo notaste?

Además lo vamos a iniciar…..

**Pasa Medio ****día**

Ya!

P.D: los personajes de Sonic NO son míos, Son de SEGA y Sonic Team

**Diversión**** con Sonic y Compañía!**

**2-Entrevista Xpantosa y….hay termino el título del capítulo :D**

-haber, haber…comencemos de una vez (Rimo :D)-Dice un Erizo-Murciélago (por si no lo notan en mi imagen de perfil tengo alas en la espalda)

-Pero ni siquiera han llegado!-Dice otro Erizo-Murciélago pero sus colores son opuestos al del primero (ósea YO :D)

-Pero yo quiero comenzar :3 y como soy el anfitrión comienza cuando se me pegue la regalada gana-Dice Milox

-Pero de eso se encarga el director-Dice Xolim

-Yo también soy el director ¬¬

-Qué?

-Y para que veas que yo no soy tan TU, te voy a poner de Co-Anfitrión.

-Me importa una un Gallo.

-Bueno si no quieres ser Co-Anfitrión, te voy a poner a cargo de las luces, el audio, la cámara…- y la lista seguía

-Bien, bien seré tu Co-chantrion-

-Co-Anfitrión-

-Como se diga!

Desde afuera del Set se veía llegar una Limosina con Miles y Miles de personas detrás de ella.

-Que no se escapen-Dice una chica que va persiguiendo a la limosina

-Acelérele chofer, acelérele chofer que nos viene persiguiendo la gente de ayer-Cantaban todos los que iban en la limosina

En ese Instante la limosina choca contra un muro del Set (Xolim Tu lo vas a pagar) abriendo un gran agujero en la pared, y del techo salen unas figuras muy conocidas

-Perdonen la tardanza pero los y las Fans nos perseguían-Dice un Erizo Azul

-Lo que pasa es que no se resisten a mi belleza –Dice un Erizo Plateado

-Sonic Es más lindo que TU-Grita la Eriza Rosa abrasando a Sonic

-No lo sé Amy…para mi Silver es más lindo que cualquiera-Dice la Gata Purpura

-Tú No te metas en lo que no te llaman, porque no vas y juegas con una bola de lana-Grita Amy

-Yo no juego con lana!, Son rumores de los Fans!-

-Chicas, chicas basta, no sé porque se pelean por estos 2 si ni siquiera miran al galán que está aquí-dice el Echidna Rojo

-Eres más feo que un árbol viejo-Dice una Murciélago

El anfitrión y el Co-anfitrión quedan con cara de WTF. Se les acerca un Zorro Amarillo y un Erizo negro.

-Esto es así todo el tiempo?-Pregunta Xolim

-Sí, esto es espantoso-Dice el Zorro

-Es verdad… ¿Por qué las chicas no se dan cuenta que el VERDADERO galán esta aquí?-Dice el erizo

-EEHH Chicos Tenemos que empezar a grabar la entrevista-Dice Milox

Todos lo escuchan y van a sus puestos y el anfitrión Grita 5, 4, 3,2, Grabando (Lo Copie de Icarly :D)

-Hola a Todo mundo, aquí un especial de ChimboTV! Una entrevista a unos personajes que todos conocemos y para ayudarme mi Co-Anfitrion y Ayudante Xolim!-Dice el anfitrión

-Dijiste que SOLO sería el Co-maratón!-Grita Xolim

-CO-ANFITRION!-Dice Milox

-LO QUE SEA!-

-y yo Milox, como decía, esta noche entrevistaremos a unos personajes del mundo de los videojuegos! , Es un gusto presentar a Sonic y Compañía!-Dice Milox

-JA,JA no dijeron sus nombres-Se burla Sonic

-Bueno, Vamos a Empezar, obviamente con Sonic-Dice Xolim

-Por mí No hay Problema!-Dice Sonic

-Ok, primera pregunta, Cuanto es 13x=2+56 al cuadrado?-pregunta Milox

-Huy, lo mataste con esa pregunta, el no sabe matemática-Se burla Shadow

-Tu cállate que ni siquiera sabes literatura-Dice Sonic

-EN EL ARK NO ME ENSEÑARON ESO!-Grita Shadow

-O.o Bueno, eso aclara rumores de los fans pero, se están desviando del tema- dice Milox.

-Por Que le formulaste una pregunta tan difícil para él?-Pregunta Xolim

Oye!-Se quejo Sonic

-Porque así comprobaría que el tiempo con Tails no le ha rendido nada a Sonic-Dice Milox

-Bueno la respuesta es X=58 sobre 13-Dice Tails

-Ves?-

-Bah, Siguiente pregunta, Para Amy, ¿Por qué siempre confundes A Sonic con cualquier otro erizo?

-Eso no es Cierto, En Sonic Unleashed no lo confundí en ningún momento!-Grita Amy

-Claro que lo confundiste, Abrazaste a Sonic The Werehog, no a Sonic The Hedgehog-Dice Blaze

-Tú qué vas a saber si ni siquiera apareciste en ese juego!-Dice Amy

-Es verdad Amy, Abrazaste a Sonic The Werehog-Dice Milox

-Esque el nombre no cuenta?-Pregunta Amy

-NO-Dicen todos

-T.T entonces siempre lo confundo?-Pregunta amy

-Si-Todos otra vez.

-Bueno, Nueva pregunta, para Shadow ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre tus relaciones amorosas?-Pregunta Milox

-No es de tu Incumbencia-Dice Shadow

-Te Gusta Amy?

-No

-Rouge?

-No!

-Sonic?

-NO

XOLIM?

-Si! Digo NO!

-Xolim, Te presento a tu pareja-Se burla Milox

-Tu CALLATE-Grita Xolim-Entonces ,Quien te Gusta?

-Mi único y Verdadero Amor siempre será Ma…

-Maaaa….qué? Manuel, Marcos, Mariadni, Maria?-Dice Milox

Ese último nombre Dejo a Shadow en Un rincón Con un aura negra haciendo círculos en el piso con su dedo…

-Huy, Perdón-Dice Milox

-Bueno Sigamos-Recalca Milox

-Estás loco, dejaste a Shadow en un rincón. No lo vas a ayudar?

-Nah

-Yo lo traigo-Dice Xolim-Parándose de su aciento-Despues de todo yo Soy Tu Co-Melón-

-CO-ANFITRION-Gritan todos

-Odio mi Vida T.T-Dice Xolim.

-Bueno es Hora de un reto de los fans-Dice Milox-Esta va para Blaze. ¿Puedes durar un Tiempo de 5 Minutos Con Tus Manos en llamas sin gritar?-Pregunta Milox

-SIP eso es muy sencillo-Dice Blaze

Comienza a correr el tiempo y cuando solo faltan 10 segundos para que se acabe…

-10

-9

-8

-7

-6

-5

-4

-3

-2

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mis manos, ayuda!

Knuckles le tira un balde de agua en la cabeza

-Ahhh, Gracias Knuckles-Agradece Blaze

-No hay de que!-Dice el Echidna

-Bien fans hay tienen la prueba, Blaze no puede mantener sus manos en llamas por 5 Minutos-Dice Xolim

-Bueno llega el momento de una sección del programa muy divertiva que me gusta llamar…El detector de Mentiras!-Grita Milox

-Cuando tuviste tiempo para hacer los detectores?-pregunta Xolim

-Ayer :D bueno, eso es muy sencillo, a nuestros entrevistados se les esta conectando unos cables al cuerpo, si mienten sonara un BEEP si dicen la verdad no ocurre nada-Dice Milox

-Oye yo no voy a hacer esto-dice Rouge

BEEP

-Si lo hará, Muy bien, comencemos, Sonic Alguna ves en tu vida has comido algo que no sea chilidog?

-Claro!

BEEP

-Estas mintiendo-dice Milox

-Claro que No

BEEP

-Estoy siendo por completo sincero

BEEP

-No puedo creer esto, MI Sonic miente!-Grita Amy

-Claro que no Amy

BEEP

-Apuesto a que ni te sabes cuantas veces de a sido mi cumpleaños

-Claro que si

BEEP

-Mientes!

-Te lo JURO

BEEP

-este es un aparato de el demonio!

No ocurre nada

-Tenía Razón

-Ahora el único aquí sincero soy Yo-Dice Tails

BEEP

-Haber Tails sientes algo por alguien en esta set?-Pregunta Xolim

-No

BEEP

-Quien es?

-Nadie

BEEP

-es un chico o una chica?

-Ya no te voy a decir Nada!

BEEP

-Le tienes odio a alguien en esta sala?

-Además de ti y Milox, A nadie.

BEEP

-Todos me caen Bien

BEEP

-Tails, Que piensas de Rouge?

-Nada!

BEEP

-Bueno, que es una buena amiga

BEEP

-Bueno una gran amiga

BEEP

-Bueno mi mejor amiga

BEEP

Dime que piensas de mi de una ves!-Grita Rouge

-Que eres 50 veces más molesta que el mismo Knuckles!

-O.O-Todos quedan impactados

-Dios…sabía que Tails se podía enojar pero no sabía que llegaría a ese punto.-Dice Sonic

-Haber, Silver ¬_¬ -Milox Mira a Silver-Que habrías echo tu si hubieras matado a Sonic?

-le abría echo un Funeral Mundial-

BEEP

-Bueno, Uno continental-

BEEP

-Bueno uno nacional

BEEP

-BUENO UNO LOCAL

BEEP

-Bien ya me arte! Hubiera bailado en su tumba!

-o.o Bien ahora si te las buscaste!-Grita Sonic

**Estas escenas son muy violentas y**** palabras que**

**No son actas para el público**

**Por eso decidimos quitarla del fic .**

Luego de calmar a los chicos siguió la entrevista…

-Bien es tu turno Knuckles-Dice Xolim-la pregunta del millón. Sientes algo por Rouge?

-Ni hablar

No sucede nada

-Como me puedes decir eso, con tantas veces que e intentado robarte la esmeralda para que te fijes en mi, te importa mas esa esmeralda!

-Claro que no

BEEP

-Es una esmeralda horrible

BEEP

-te la regalo si es que lo deseas

BEEP

-Creo que hasta podrías tener hijos con esa esmeralda jejejeje-Se burla Milox

-Oye a mi me da igual que se roben la esmeralda-

BEEP

-La partiría en mil pedazos si quisiera-

BEEP

-He Knuckles-

-La Botaría Por un abismo-

BEEP

-Knuckles!

-QUE?

-No notaste que te pusimos un detector de mentiras?-Dice Milox

Knuckles mira su cuerpo…

-Mira que voy a matar al que me lo puso

-Fue el!-Señalando a Xolim

-Oye no puedes tratar así a tu Co-Macarrón-Dice Xolim

-C-O-A-N-F-I-T-R-I-O-N Co-Anfitrión!-Se altera Milox

-Me importa un Jamón ahumado!-Grita Xolim

Milox Ve su reloj de muñeca y ve que son las 16:30 La Entrevista debía ser entregada en video a las 17:00

-Chicos esto es todo por hoy gracias a los personajes de Sonic por haber nos acompañados en esta genial entrevista, buenas noches ChimboTV!

-YYYYYY Fuera , uf ya terminamos voy a sacar la cinta de la… oye Xolim

-Si?

-Porque No hay Ninguna Cinta Grabadora en la cámara?

-Qué?-Gritan Todos

-Debías Ponerla en la cámara IDIOTA!

-Dijiste que yo solo debía ser el Co-Raton!

-CO-ANFITRIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!

**Fin**

Uf, Por fin termine este cap, tarde 4 horas! Que piensas tu de el Xolim?

-Que Prefiero el agua caliente…

Se abre una puerta y se ven a Sonic y sus amigos molestos

-Hay están!-Dicen todos

Xolim, CORRE!

-Pero como si me dejaste ata….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bueno esto es todo el cap subiré otro si llego vivo al baño jejeje Aquí se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya


	3. Varios Cortos Para Reir

Hola A todos de Nuevo,Milox y Xolim Estan aquí devuelta!

-Te vuelvo a preguntar, a Quien le hablas?

TU CALLATE BRAZO ROTO

-Brazo roto? Es mi culpa que el idota de Sonic me aya dejado asi?

Sipi ^^ Además no estamos escribiendo esto para burlarme de tu brazo enyesado, aunque si es divertido, estamos aquí para un nuevo fic!

-Corran entonces todos los que estén leyendo esto!

Cállate si no quieres que le page a Sonic De nuevo para que te rompa una pierna!

-NO NO…Un momento…TU LE PAGASTE A Sonic PARA QUE ME ROMPIERA EL BRAZO

Ups, bueno como debo recordarles que si quieren que suba otro cap dejen reviews y si quieren aparecer en un cap dejen review con la peticon y lo pensare

-Te voy a matar!

Como si estas en una cama

-T.T Que he hecho yo para ser el negativo de este idiota T.T

Nada simplemente te quería hacer sufrir ^^

-Eres de lo peor

Tu también me caes bien, Bueno ahora el fic

P.D: Todos los personajes de Sonic Pertenecen a SEGA Y a Sonic Team

**Diversión con Sonic y Compañía!**

**3-Varios Cortos para reír**

**Corto-1**

Sonic llega a Ángel Island a decir una información a Knuckles:

-Knuckles! Tengo Good News (Buenas noticias para los p***s que no saben ingles)

-No vengas a molestar que estoy viendo la esmeralda

-No me digas.

-Te juro que la vi moverse SOLA

-Eres un idiota, como te decía tengo Good News, eh encontrado una isla mas Idiota que esta!

-No me digas?

-Si,le pregunte a un chico Creo que se llama Kingdom "¿Oye, estaras en tu casa?" y el me dice "No sé, déjame ir a ver" verdad que es muy idiota!-

-Si si que lo es-

-Si hubiera alguien que me hubiera preguntado lo mismo llamo a mi casa para ver si estoy en casa^^-Dice Sonic

Knuckles queda con cara de "Y a este que le chingo?" luego se ve a un oso detrás de Sonic y dice:

-Si, si estaba en mi casa ^^-Dice Kingdom

-o_O

-O_o

**Corto-2**

Vemos a Cream y comiendo Galletas cuando Amy entra a la cocina

-Cream! Te comiste todas las galletas de chocolate y ni siquiera pensaste en tu mejor amiga!

-CLARO QUE PENSE EN TI, POR ESO ME LAS COMI

**Corto-3**

Vemos a Mephiles y a Shadow al lado de una fogata comiendo manos y pies Humano (SON CANIBALES AAAAAA!)

-Entonces te volviste vegetariano?-Pregunta Shadow

-Asi es, ahora solo me como las palmas de las manos y las plantas de los pies ^^-

**Corto-4**

¿Por qué Sonic NUNCA Pone una escalera en el agua?

Para evitar que Suba la marea

**Corto-5**

Vemos a Amy Y a Kingdom en el mercado se detienen en la zona de frutas donde en frente hay una señora y la señora ve que Kingdom Imita todo lo que ase ella

-Oye Niña-Dice la Señora-Podrías decirle al oso que deje de imitarme?

-Aver Kingdom deja de acerté el idiota-Le dice Amy a Kingdom

**Corto-6**

Cream estaba lavando un plato en la cocina cuando se le cae un plato

-Mas platos Cream?-Grita Amy desde la sala

-No Amy, menos

**Corto-7**

En el Funeral de Sonic dicen Tails.

Estamos aquí para despedirnos de una persona muy especial, gran amigo, mejor rival, bondadoso, generoso, brillante, sincero.

Entonces Amy toma de la mano a Cream y dice:

-Vamonos Cream nos equivocamos de entierro

**Corto-8**

Como haces que Sonic se ria un sábado?

Le cuentas un chiste el viernes

**Corto-9**

Como se dice Imbecil en japonés?

Sonic, no mentira, se le dice Chincerebro

**Corto-10**

Sonic se va ir a la marina y Tails le da unos consejos de último momento:

-A Ver Sonic, Si te pregunta tu edad dices que 24 si te preguntan tu nombre dices Sonic y todo lo demás dices "Señor si señor"

Entonces Sonic llega a la marina y el capitán dice:

-Nombre?

-24

-Eh, edad?

-Sonic

-Usted cree que soy idiota?

-Señor si señor

-Me está vacilando?

-Señor si Señor

**Fin**

**-**Zzzz

DESPIERTA!

-A que?

Como te atreves, te quedaste dormido en medio de mi fic

-Cual es el Problema?

Mira tu…Bueno Si se preguntan quien c**o es Kingdom es un OC Que me pidieron que subiera a un cap, Ven que yo si cumplo mis palabras?

-Tu me debes 23$ y no me los has pagado y eso fue una promesa

Voy a llamar a Sonic

-NOOOOOOO

CALLATE PUES…Bueno esto es todo por ahora, quiero su opinión de hacer un nuevo fic pero que no sea para reir si no de drama, suspenso, nose díganme y dejen muchos Review

-Estoy sufriendo desde que me pusiste de Co-operación en el cap anterior T.T

Co-Anfitrion…Bien, no aguanto más, Llamaré a Sonic. Aquí se despide MiloxThehedgehog

-NOOOOO SALVENMEEEEEEEEEE!


	4. Convivir para ganar!

Hola a Todos una vez mas Milox Y Xolim Están devuelta y perdonen por la tardanza pero la clases me están matando.

-Al menos yo no tengo que ir a clases, me quedo EN CAMA por tu culpa y lo único que hago es jugar wii T.T Yo odio esos juegos

Tu no Vas a clases, Por cierto ¿Por qué estas en cama?

-Ya no te acuerdas? Le dijistes a Sonic Que me Rompiera La pierna y mira que si dolió

Sigo Sin recordar

-Baka

COMO? Mira que en vez de llamar a Sonic Llamo a mi hermano mayor y mira que eso SI que duele, lo digo por experiencia T.T

-Tu tienes hermano? Porque no me lo dijiste, lo hubiera llamado para que Sonic no me hubiera roto ni el brazo ni la pierna, además te hubiéramos hecho sufrir ¬¬

Que pena el esta de viaje

-Pero si tu tienes hermano, el debería tener también un YO Negativo no?

No se

-Baka

Mira tu…Bueno, como sabrán he leído los review

-como siempre

Y como no se me ha ocurrido un fic de drama terror suspenso aventura o algo por el estilo decidí seguir con este mismo fic, subiré otro estilo cuando se me ocurra algo interesante

-Tu nunca escribes nada interesante

Bueno , Antes de comenzar tengo que decirle algo a Kira-writer…..SOY UN CHICO!, POR QUE EN TU REVIEW DIJISTE QUE ERA "BUENA" EN ESTO? ALMENOS HUBIERAS DICHO BUENO!

-Ja ja te confundieron con una chica!

*Milox Le pega un golpe en el yeso de la pierna*

-WAAAAAA

Mejor cállate o te va peor, Bien hora de comenzar

-Corran!

*Milox Le pega un golpe en el yeso de la pierna*

-T.T

Comenzamos?

P.D: Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic me pertenecen les pertenecen a SEGA y a Sonic Team

-eso ya lo sabemos

P.D 2: El Oc que aparece en este fic TAMPOCO me pertenece. Le pertenece a Kingdom infiniti 13

-no me digas¬¬

P.D 3: Xolim es un Baka x 1000

-QUE?

**Diversión Con Sonic Y compañía!**

**4-Convivir para ganar!**

Silver y Knuckles están hablando de cualquier tontería en la calle…

Hey!-Dicen los 2

Milox Aparece en una nube…

-Solo sigan el libreto!-Dicen Milox

-ok-Dicen los dos y Milox desaparece

Como decía…Los idiotas estaban caminado en la calle, había mucho viento ese dia, y de la nada un papel le cae en la cara a Silver (Muajaja soy malo)(Xolim: No deberías decir Mala ¬ _¬)(Te voy a…Sigamos con el fic).

-Aaaaa quítenme a este insecto de la cara! Aaaa-Grita Silver

-no es un insecto es un papel Baka-Dice Knuckles

-Eso es peor aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Silver empieza a correr en círculos cuando choca con un poste de luz-T.T que he hecho yo para que el dueño del fic me ponga un papel en la cara, y sabe que le tengo fobia a los papeles….

**FLASH-BACK:**

Silver estaba escribiendo una tarea cuando se corto con una hoja de papel (No lo culpo lo e experimentado)

**FIN DE FLASH-BACK**

-Déjame quitártelo-Dice Knuckles-Vamos a ver que dice….(O.O el Echidna sabe leer?)Blablablá un concurso blablablá. Premio….. 50 GRANDES?

-Que bien, mi primera Pizza la quiero con…..-Dice Silver

-Callate que no son 50 Pizzas grandes son 50mil Dolares GRANDES!-Recalca Knuckles

-QUE?-Dice Silver-Vamos a contárselos a los demás!

**50 Pizzas más tarde….no mentira, 20 minutos más tarde**

-Pero dámelo que es mi Show favorito-Dice una Eriza Rosa-Esto me pasa por invitar a un EMO a mi casa-Grita Amy

-Perdón. Pues Esque quería ver mi comercial otra vez (Si no saben lean el cap. 1)-Dice un erizo negro recostado en el sofá.

-Déjalo Amy, que vea su comercial, Veras "apapachos con erizos" más tarde-Recalca una murciélago

-Claro tú no te quejas porque apareciste en el también!-Recalca Amy

-No aparecí porque quisiera, Esque Shadow me obligo porque dijo que si no aparecía me iba a…. (Regresó el suspenso *.*) y además que si no aparecía, los que vieran el comercial creerían que Shadow es raro porque solo hay hombres en ese comercial-Recalca Rouge

-¿Cómo Hiciste que Mephiles aceptara ayudarte con el comercial?-Pregunta Un zorro amarillo

-Créeme no quieres saber. (Yo se que hiso)(Xolim: Que Hiso?)(Créeme no quieres saber)

-Mira que si no veo mi programa, no sabré como conquistar a Mi Sonic!-Recalca Amy

-Bah-"Dice" Shadow

De repente…La puerta de la entrada se cae (Xolim: Esta vez no la pagare yo)(Porque no?)(Xolim: Por que te odio!)y se ve quien llega…

-Hola Chicos traje Pizza :D-Dice Silver

-Pizza!-Gritan todos menos Knuckles

-Shadow pásame la de la izquierda-Grita Sonic

-Oye faltan Los refrescos -Dice Cream

-No se preocupen, aquí esta!

**Ahora Si, 1 Pizza y 20 minutos más tarde**

-Oigan, Me ponen atención todos?-Grita el Echidna

-NO-Dicen todos

-O me ponen atención o….(Suspenso)

Todos miran a Knuckles

-Bien. Como verán traigo un papel en la mano…

-NOOOOO UN PAPEEEEL NOOOOO!-Dice el erizo plateado

-Tu cállate, bien, decía, este papel trae inscrito un concurso para ganar 50 GRANDES-

-Genial! Yo quiero 50 Juegos nuevos pero todos que yo sea el protagonista :D-Dice Sonic

-Idiota, 50 grandes son 50mil dólares-Dice Blaze(De donde salió?)

-Deja de decirle idiota a mi Sonic-Dice Amy

-Oye me ponen atención o qué?-Dice Knuckles-Bien, el concurso es muy sencillo, Solo tenemos que pasar 48 horas en una casa sin salir de ella o matar a alguien

-Pues ya perdimos-Dice Shadow-apenas puedo soportar a Sonic en los fic de la gente.

-hey-Grita Sonic

-Yo no participo-Dice Shadow

-Vamos Necesitamos 9 y sin ti somos 8-Dice Knuckles

-Bah-Dice Shadow

-Son 50mil grandes!

-Mph

aquí, de todas maneras íbamos a usar el dinero para una "María Robótica" peor como Shadow no quiere participar, usaremos el dinero para las Pizzas de Silver-

Cuando todos iban a la puerta aparece Shadow Con un Chaos Control…

-Ya nos vamos?-Dice Shadow con una sonrisa en la cara(Es increíble lo que puede hacer Shadow por María aunque sea robótica jejeje)

**5 Km de camino al lugar del concurso después…**

-Es aquí?-se pregunta Sonic mientras ve una casa playera muy buena a su gusto-Esto va ser muy fácil.

-Yo no diría eso-Dice una voz de quien sabe de dónde proviene-Bienvenidos al concurso. Como ya habrán leído el papel…

-PAPEL NO!-Grita Silver-Creare un grupo Anti-papel para que no se use más!-grita Silver haciendo una "pose" de heroísmo

Todos les cae una gota de sudor en la cabeza cuando Silver dijo eso

-EJEM,Como decía yo, tendrán que quedarse en esa casa playera durante 48 horas y para los imbéciles y inútiles que no saben cuánto es 48 horas son 2 días (y con imbéciles e inútiles me refiero a ti Xolim)(Xolim: Quien es el inútil?) parece fácil verdad? Pues no lo es. Les pondré unas cositas que harán que ustedes se vayan de la casa y no ganen los 50 grandes.

-Tu cállate como sea que te llames, ganaremos los 50 aviones y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que perdamos!-Dice Tails

-Bien, primero, no son 50 aviones son 50mil dólares, segundo, yo puedo lograr lo que sea, 25 grupos diferentes ya lo intentaron y 7 personas murieron y los demás nunca volvieron ):D-Dice la voz misteriosa

-Y tú crees que puedas sacarnos de esa casa tan fácilmente?-Dice Shadow-Ganaremos las 50 Piezas robóticas de María y luego te voy a matar!

-María?-Pregunta la voz misteriosa

-No preguntes-Dice Blaze (Me sigo preguntando de donde salió?)

-no lo hare, bueno, unas ultimas 2 cosas, 1 si no saben cómo llamarme me pueden decir "MTH", 2 DUDO Que ganen porque no pueden convivir juntos ni 30 minutos jjajajajajajajajajaja.

-Mira tu-Dice Knuckles

-El juego comienza YA!-Dice MTH

-Corran a dentro de la casa!-grita Cream

Ya todos dentro ven que hay un total de 8 habitaciones todos agarran una pero en ese momento…

-es mía!-Dice Sonic

-es mía!-Dice Rouge

-es mía!-Dice Sonic

-es mía!-Dice Rouge

-es mía!-Dice Sonic

-es mía!-Dice Rouge

-Basta! Que sucede?-Dice Shadow

-Shadow, Sonic No me quiere dar mi habitación-Dice Rouge

-¿Por qué no?-Dice Shadow

-Porque yo llegue primero y no hay más camas-Dice Sonic

-No te preocupes mi Sonic, Si quieres duermes conmigo!-Dice Amy

-O.O prefiero meterme en agua antes que dormir contigo Amy!

-Mi Sonic no me quiere!

-Si te quiero!

BEEP

-De donde demonios salió este detector de mentiras?

-Tú no sabes cómo tratar a una dama-recalca Rouge

-Claro que si!

BEEP

-Además no veo Ninguna dama por aquí!-Dice Sonic

**Estas escenas son muy violentas así que decidimos quitarla del fic pero usen su imaginación y luego sabrán quien gano**

Luego de esa censura Sonic tuvo que pasar la noche en el sofá viendo televisión

-Apágala!-Grita Silver

-no hasta las 4 de la mañana-Grita Sonic desde la sala

-Bien no aguanto más me voy-Dice Silver mientras se dirige a la puerta principal

-Aaaaaahhh!-Grita Silver mientras Sonic le muestra el papel del concurso

-Te voy a seguir enseñando el papel si te atreves a irte, yo quiero ganarle a MTH y los 50 videojuegos!-

-OK, OK SOLO NO MUESTRES ESE PAPEL, Mamiiiiiiiiii!-Fue lo que grito Silver mientras corría a su habitación

-Que es todo este alboroto ?-Dice Cream que se despertó con el grito afeminado de Silver

-Nada Cream que Silver intento irse pero yo lo detuve-Dice Sonic mientras pone una pose de heroísmo.

-Zzzz….-"Dice" Cream que se había quedado dormida en el piso

-T.T Nadie me toma enserio.

Sonic ve que la puerta de la habitación de Cream está abierta

-Al parecer hoy si voy a dormir en cama jjijijijijijijijijiji-Dice Sonic mientras se acerca a la puerta pero Sonic es detenido por Tails-Déjame pasar Tails!-Dice Sonic

-Esta es la habitación de Cream Vuelve a tu Sofá!-Dice Tails

-O sino qué?

**Estas escenas son muy violentas así que decidimos quitarla del fic pero usen su imaginación y luego sabrán quien gano**

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantan con hambre (Igual que yo) y van a la sala y encuentran a Sonic en posición fetal( jajaja me lo imagino)(Xolim:Yo también)(Nadie pidió tu opinión) en el sofá

-Sonic que te paso?-Pregunta Blaze

-Noche…Frio…Tails…Habitacion….Cream…agua….Horno…..Cuchillo….-Dice Sonic con cara de traumado

-Hola Chicos Buenos días-Dice Tails mientras llega a la sala

-Aaaaaaaahhhh!-Grita Sonic mientras se esconde detrás de el sofá

-De cual se fumo?-Pregunta Tails

-No sabemos-Dice Rouge

Sonic Mira A Tails Por un momento y Tails le devuelve la mirada , pero una mirada fría y sin vida

-*Gulp*O.O-"Dice" Sonic

-Bien, bien, han logrado pasar la primera Noche pero les aseguro que la Segunda No será tan sencillo-Dice MTH

-Porque dices eso?-Pregunta Amy

-Ya lo verán….Liberen a M.O.X.I!-Dice MTH

-M.O.X.I? Motor oxidado x ingenuo?-Dice Shadow

-Matadero octagonal x inmigrante?-Dice Knuckles

-Mantecado Operado x indio?-Dice Cream

-No, no y no, Significa: Mega organismo x infantil!-Dice MTH

De repente se rompe una pared y aparece un oso morado con un increíble armamento.

-QUIEN QUIERE JUGAR CONMIGO?-Dice el M.O.X.I

Todos levantan la mano con Cara de "Nos vamos a divertir Muajajajajajaja"

-O.O HO-HO-

**Estas escenas son muy violentas así que decidimos quitarla del fic pero usen su imaginación y luego sabrán quien gano (Y pongo esto así porque no me da tiempo de escribir mucho)**

Ya eran las 11:58 PM…

-Jajajajajajaja lo logramos, ganaremos los 50Mil Dolares!-Dice Knuckles

SIIIIIIII-Dicen todos pero en ese instante explota una pared y una extraña figura aparece entre el humo.

**¿Ganaran nuestros héroes los 50Mil Dólares?¿Descubriremos quien es en realidad MTH?¿Quien será el personaje que apareció detrás del humo?¿Algún día Silver dejara de tener miedo al papel?¿Dejare de escribir tantas preguntas?**

**Todas esas respuestas serán respondías…..Ahora!**

El humo desaparece y vemos a…

-Milox!-Gritan todos

-Hola Chicos Tiempo sin verlos! :D como están?-Dice Milox

-No interrumpas que estamos intentando ganar 50mil dólares-Dice Knuckles

-Lo sé Yo soy MTH-Dice Milox (Lo Sabia!)(Xolim:Porque tu lo escribiste)

-Qué?-Dice Shadow mientras agarra el pecho de Milox-Dame las piezas para Mi María robótica!

-Quisiera pero en realidad no hay 50mil dólares.-Dice Milox

-Qué?-Dicen todos al mismo tiempo

-Asi es, yo tire el papel a la cara de Silver para que se metieran al concurso y entretuvieran al público lector!

-Cual público lector?-Pregunta Sonic

-El que esta leyendo esto ahora!-Dice Milox

-¿Por qué tu apodo era MTH?-Pregunta Blaze

-Porque me llamo MiloxThehedgehog asi que use las letras iniciales y Salió eso

-Te vamos a matar lo sabes?-Dice Shadow

-No pueden

-Si podemos

-No pueden

-Si podemos

-No pueden

-Si podemos

-No pueden

-Si podemos

**Media Hora mas tarde**

Todos están Tirados en el piso menos Milox

-Ven Por eso no pueden!

**Moraleja: Si encuentras algún papel en la calle, no se lo muestres a Silver y si es un concurso…Tampoco.**

**Fin**

Como La vieron?

-No la vieron se taparon los ojos para no leer el fic

Mira que te voy a…Bueno esto es todo por ahora, dejen reviews y recuerden….No soy una Chica, y eso va con todos Se despide Miloxthehedehog


	5. Noticiero The Hedgehog

Hola Una Vez Mas Milox Y Xolim Regresaron! Ahora que lo pienso, porque te menciono?

-Porque sé que en el fondo de ese frio y duro corazón hay al menos UNA persona razonable!

Oye Hablando de fríos y duros corazones hoy tenemos ayuda de alguien muy especial para ayudarnos con el fic

-Tu hermano?

Mi hermano no es especial, estoy hablando de uno de los personajes de Sonic, nos va a ayudar a crear el fic

-Etoo, algún personaje de Sonic tiene el corazón frio y duro? No se me ocurre nada

A ti nunca se te ocurre nada

-Bueno, Dime quién es?

Nada más y nada menos que…..*Redoble de tambores* Mephiles!

-Aaah!

***Abucheo del público***

Mephiles: Cuando este fic termine voy a matar al público

-Cual público? Y tu ***Señalando a Milox***Como se te ocurre invitar a un ser tan vil?

3 Razones:

1-Mephiles me agrada

2-Yo se que le tienes miedo

Y 3- ambos te aremos sufrir ¬¬

-Porque?

Mephiles: por otras 3 razones 1-Milox me pidió que lo hiciera 2-me propuso aparecer en un fic Y 3-Yo AMO hacer sufrir a la gente y sobre todo cuando me lo proponen muajajajajajaja

-*Gulp* O.O me dices el número de teléfono de tu hermano? Necesito ayuda

NOP Bien Mephiles que se te ocurre para el fic?

Mephiles: porque no matamos a Xolim Primero?

Porque si lo matamos ya no tendré a quien fastidiar

-al menos alguien me necesita T.T

Yo no dije eso, dije que nadie quiere hacer audiciones para ser el ayudante mío, tal vez me tienen miedo.

Mephiles: o a mí

-o a los 2!

Mephiles: Lo puedo matar ya?

-Mami! O.o ***se esconde detrás de Milox*** ayúdame

Tranquilízate Mephiles acuérdate de porque estás aquí

Mephiles: si si

Bien chicos y chicas comencemos el fic

-MILOX, MEPHILES ME ESTA …..AAHHHH!

En verdad tenemos que comenzar si no habrá que ver (imaginar) sangre de Xolim

P.D: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a SEGA y a Sonic Team (suertudos)

**Diversión**** con Sonic y Compañía!**

**5-Noticiero The Hedgehog!**

-Tails, la cámara esta lista? No quiero que nos pase lo mismo que a Milox y a Xolim (Cap. 2)-Dice Sonic

-Cálmate Sonic esta perfecta!-Dice Tails

-Mas te vale-dice Amy

Se acerca Knuckles a donde están los ya mencionados

-Sonic, recuérdame….¿por qué asemos un noticiero?-Pregunta Knuckles

-Para que los fans vean que hasta los personajes de videojuegos podemos dar la noticia y no SER la noticia-Recalca Sonic

-aja, Como si eso fuera malo-Recalca Knuckles

-Lo es para mí T.T-Dice Sonic

-Tú quieres a los fans más que a mi Sonic?-Pregunta Amy

-Claro que no Amy-Dice Sonic

BEEP

-DEMONIOS, PORQUE A MILOX SE LE OLVIDO QUITARME EL DETECTOR DE MENTIRAS!

-WAAAAAAAA-Amy se va llorando corriendo a quien sabe donde (Mephiles: Bien Echo Sonic ¬¬)

-Genial, Ahora no tenemos una co-presentadora-Dice Rouge con un traje formal mientras llega del escenario

-Primera vez que te veo como una "dama" Rouge-Dice el Echidna rojo en tono de burla

-Y tú te vez como alguien que está desesperado por que le presten atención-Dice Rouge

-Cállate batí-chica que aquí todo mundo me presta atención, verdad chicos?-Dice Knuckles

-Quien podría ser un o una buena Co-presentadora Tails?-pregunta Sonic

-No se ocurre nadie, ella se postulo para ese cargo solo para estar contigo-dice Tails

-T.T NADIE ME PONE ATENCION?-Dice Knuckles

Entonces llega una fangirl al set:

-OYE SI TE PRESTO MUCHA ATENCION, TE LLEVO EL CAFÉ TODOS LOS DIAS, TRAIGO LAS COMPRAS DEL MERCADO Y MATO INCLUSO A ROUGE POR TIIIIIII *BESO LARGO* TE AMO KNUCKLES-Dice la fangirl mientras sale corriendo

-Y esa quien era?-Pregunta Rouge un poco confundida

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, por el lado positivo, te amenazo de muerte jajajaja-Dice Knuckles que en ese instante recibe una cachetada, cortesía de rouge y deja marcado el cachete del Echidna rojo.

-NUNCA ME DESEES LA MUERTE ME OISTE?

-Mira lo que me hiciste, ahora por tu culpa tengo que echarme maquillaje en la marca y yo no uso maquillaje!

-TE PRESTO EL MIO! *BESO LARGO DENUEVO*-Dice la fangirl que había regresado y se fue otra vez (Mephiles: jajaja Pobre Knuckles)

Otra cachetada cortesía de Rouge

-Y esa porque fue?-Pregunta el Echidna sobándose los cachetes (Xolim: los de adelante verdad?)(Mal pensado)(Mephiles: ya puedo matarlo?)

-No se, simplemente quería!-Dice Rouge(Claaaaroooo)(Mephiles: lo que tu digas Rouge)

-Chicos concéntrense necesitamos un o una co-presentadora-Dice Sonic interrumpiendo a los mencionados (Xolim:¿Knuckles y Rouge?)(Noooooo, pan y queso)

-Yo puedo hacerlo-Dice una voz

Todos Miran al que dijo eso

-Shadow? Tu no podrías hacer de co-presentador o si?

-Si puedo con una condición

-Cual-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-que me den el sueldo ganado por el trabajo de todos y cada uno de ustedes hasta el último centavo

-QUE?

-Ya dije

-Está bien-dice Sonic

-QUE?-Dicen todos otra vez

-Es eso o quedarnos sin co-presentador

-está bien-Dicen todos una vez mas

-Sonic salimos en 30 segundos!-Dice Tails

-Muy bien todos a sus puestos!-Grita Sonic

Todos obedecen y cada uno va a su puesto, Sonic y Shadow fueron a la mesa central, Tails detrás de la cámara, Rouge en la moda, Knuckles en los deportes, Silver en el clima, Cream en La comida, y jet en la tecnología (Si, me dieron ganas de poner a jet en el fic algún problema?)

-En 10, 9, 8, 7,6….-Dice Tails

-solo grita al aire!-Gritan Todos

-Al aire!

***Musiquita de noticiero*** (saben a lo que me refiero)

-Hola, muy buenas noches y bienvenidos a la emisión de hoy de….-Dice Sonic

-Noticiero The hedgehog! Con Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Cream y Jet!-Dice una Voz de quien sabe dónde proviene

-Comenzamos!-Dice Shadow

Sale una imagen al lado de Shadow (Como en los noticieros) y en la imagen sale Eggman, con unas esposas en las manos y tiene dos policías detrás llevándolo a una camioneta

-Ayer hubo un robo a una heladería de la esquina "Lachingadamadre" al parecer el ladrón no fue otro que Eggman ¬¬ ¿Esque no hay mas ladrones en la ciudad?-Dice Shadow

-Tú eres uno-Recalca Sonic

-Oye no es divertido divulgar secretos a la gente y menos en un noticiero!

-Claro que si, por ejemplo ***sale otra imagen al lado de la cara de Sonic y en esta se ve a Shadow saliendo de una tienda con…*** A Shadow le gustan mucho las muñequitas de niña y sobre todo las rubias que se parecen a María así que todas las fangirls envíenles muñequitas a Shadow por correo jajajajajajaja.

-Te voy a matar!

Se arma un alboroto en el set y todos intentan separar a Sonic y a Shadow (Mephiles: yo quiero estar en ese alboroto!)

-Chicos cálmense que estamos en vivo!-Dice Silver que los mantuvo flotando hasta que se calmaran

-Bien sigamos con las noticias-Recalca Shadow

-Ok-Dice Sonic

-Bien, pasemos al clima!-Dice Sonic

Entonces Tails enfoca la cámara a Donde esta Silver y detrás está la pantalla verde un mapa del polo sur (Xolim: Porque el polo sur?)(Estoy a punto de decirle a Mephiles que te mate si haces otra pregunta ok?)(Xolim: O.O Ok)

-Muuuyyy buenas noches, mañana tendremos un clima soleado y la playa estar inaguanta….Tails-Dice Silver

-Si?

-Porque hay un mapa del polo sur detrás de mí?

-Ha! Perdón, déjame arreglarlo.- Apretó un botón

-Tails, ahora se ve un mapa del amazonas

-Ya lo arreglo Silver

-ESA NO, ESA ES PRIBADA!-Grita Silver mientras ve que en la pantalla verde sale el sacándose un moco y rascándose el trasero frente a unas fangirls(Xolim: Y yo soy el malpensado)(Mephiles: no, Soy Yo :3)

-HA lo siento!

-Esa Menos!-Dice Rouge mientras ve que sale una foto de ella en bikini (Xolim:*babeando*)

-Mis Ojos!-Dice Silver

-Ya La cambio!

-Nooooo esa ni la muestres!-Dice Jet mientras ve que sale una foto del dormido con un peluche de Sonic entre sus brazos

-o.o…..Porque tienes un peluche de mi en esa foto?-Pregunta Sonic

-Nada solo lo ahorcaba!

BEEP

-Oye!

-Lo siento tenía que poner el detector en algún lado!

-TAILS!

-La pantalla se daño ya no sirve!-Dice Tails manejando los controles

-Mejor Pasemos a los deportes!-Recalca Cream!

-Buenas Noches amantes del deporte y la sangre y los golpes (Mephiles: ***Aplausos*** SIIII DE ESO SE TRATAAA!) Se a batido un nuevo record en boxeo, el hombre solo duro 3 Segundos en noquear al otro, debieron ver, comienza el partido de boxeo (Partido? No es pelea?) Una va por la izquierda el otro vacila, se dirige a su cara y GOOOOOOOLLLROOOONNN LA SACO DEL CAMPO DE UN SOLO BATAZOOOO!-Grita el (Imbécil) Knuckles

-Eh, Knuckles, estas mesclando deportes-Dice Sonic

-Y?

-Baka

-Como?

-NADA!...B-bien pasemos a la comida antes de Que me mate

-Hola a todo mundo hoy en Comida tenemos algo muy delicioso

-Chilidogs? *-*

-No vamos a preparar….. Espagueti laconchini!-Dice Cream Con un supuesto acento francés-Bien empezamos!

**2 Horas más tarde**

-Listo!

-***Saltando levantando la mano*** Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! Lo pruebo-dice Sonic

Apenas la come, Sonic se volvió de piedra por el sabor

-Yeaaakkk, Con que ingredientes lo hiciste?

-Concha de mar, Concha italiana Y Concha de tu madre si sigues preguntando!

-O.O Pasemos a la tecnología!-Dice Shadow

-Buenas Noches amantes de la computadoras, en este caso los nerds, bienvenidos a la sección de tecnología!-Dice Jet

-Siiiiiii-Grito el público y Tails También

-El dia de hoy tenemos un extreme Gear Salido del Horno…..Literalmente!

Ding! Sonó una alarma y Cream saco algo parecido a un extreme Gear

-Se ve delicioso verdad? Este Gear está diseñado para darles energía, el combustible es Pan de centeno con mozzarella que les da un impulso de velocidad que deja un olor delicioso que deja hipnotizados a los demás corredores, y debo decir que este Gear es…..Uuuhhhh…

Jet se desmayo por el olor del Extreme Gear…..

-Cream…Cocinar no es lo tuyo!-Dice Rouge poniendo su mano en su hombro

A Cream Le Sale Una Aura Negra

-Que….Dijiste?

-Que Cocinar no es lo tuyo!

-RAAAAAAGGGHHHH!-Grito Cream mientras se lanza sobre Rouge

**Estas Escenas son demasiado violentas por eso decidimos quitarlas del fic**

-No puedes decir que preparo mal la comida! Amy me enseño!-Grita Cream

-Ya decía yo…-Agrega Sonic

En ese instante la puerta de el set se cae (Te toca pagar otravez Xolim, te quedaras sin dinero!)(Xolim: entonces deja de escribir que se rompa las paredes y las puertas)(Yo quiero que pierdas tu dinero XD) y se ve a Amy Molesta, Furiosa, Enojada, Irritada, y miles de cosas que no puedo mencionar porque me da fastidio escribir.

-QUE DIJISTE DE MI Y MI FORMA DE COCINAR?-Dice Amy amenazando a Sonic Con Su martillo

-NADA!

BEEP

-Demonios, JET!

-Yo no quería el detector y te lo volví a conectar!-Grita Jet

-SSOOOOOONNNNIIIIIIIICCCCCCCC!-Amy se pone como loca

-!

**Estas Escenas son demasiado violentas por eso decidimos quitarlas del fic**

El set está destruido, La grabación dañada, y bueno…que les digo, todo era un desastre (Mephiles: Me encanta! :3)

-Ay Chicos están bien?-Pregunta Sonic saliendo debajo de un muro de piedra

-Creo que si…-Dice Tails

-Genial… por culpa de Amy no pudimos pasar a la sección de modas-Dice Rouge haciendo pucheros

-De todas maneras esa sección iba a estar aburrida ¬¬-Dice Knuckles

-Tu dices eso porque no tienes nada de estilo!

-Estas bromeando?

-No

-Solo mira esta foto mía en este papel no me veo con estilo?

-UN PAPEL? NOOOOOOOOO!-Grita Silver mientras se va corriendo a la calle lachingadamadre por un helado de guachinango sabe que sabor

-Tails dime que la grabadora no se daño!

-NO NO SE DAÑO!

Todos saltan de alegría al saber que a la grabación no le ocurrió nada, todos se dirigen al canal que transmitirá el noticiero….

-Señor aquí está la cinta grabada del noticiero! Tome!-Grita Tails

-Gracias

Todos se dirigen a la casa de Amy encienden la tele, el noticiero era a las 6:30 faltaban 2 minutos para que se transmitiera

A continuación…Noticiero The Hedgehog-Dice la voz de las propagandas de un Canal (Saben a lo que me refiero)

-Aquí viene!-Dicen Todos emocionados

-Nuestra Programación ha sido interrumpida para anunciar una propaganda-Dice Las Voz de la tele

-NANIIII?-Gritan Todos

La propaganda era la de Shadow, Todos miran al culpable, y Shadow solo puso atención a su propaganda

-Shaaaaa….-Sonic fue callado con el dedo de Shadow

-Cállate que quiero verme otra vez en la tele ^-^, además esto es más interesante porque estoy Yo de Primero.-Dice Shadow

-Y Volvemos a nuestra programación-Dice la voz en la tele

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Termino tan rápido mi propaganda? T-T

En ese instante todo queda a oscuras!

-Que paso?-Se pregunta Cream

-Nooooooo, una falla eléctrica!-Grita Jet

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Todos Gritan adentro de la casa de Amy, Afuera de esa casa se podía ver un erizo-murciélago con unos cables en las manos

-Me encanta destruir la felicidad de la gente muajaja-Dice Milox

**Fin**

Mephiles: Ciendo Sincero me gusto el cap. de este fic, pero me tengo que ir, tengo una lista de gente por matar así que hasta luego!

Hasta luego Mephiles!

-Ya se fue?

Sip ya puedes salir de el baño

-Genial

Bueno Chicos eso es to-to-to-to-todo amigos,Perdonen si me tarde en subir el fic pero no se preocupen dentro de 2 semanas soy libre de el liseo siiiiii

-Noooooo!

Porque te quejas si vas a pasar más tiempo conmigo!

-Por eso!

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora antes, quiero agradecer a Dark-KannaI, Kira-writer y a Kingdom infiniti13 por apoyarme en mi comienzo en fanfiction, en verdad lo aprecio, y sé que sabré mas de ustedes en el futuro, escriben muy buenas historias, y si no las he leído yo, se que lo serán, buena suerte con sus fics, lo digo de todo corazón, aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog!


	6. Dia de los inocentes Crueles

Queeeeee me cuentannnnnnnn lectoreessssssssssss! Aquiiiiiii Miloxxxxxxxxxx y XOOOOLIIMMMMMM Reeeeegresarooooooonnnn!

-¿Por qué alargas las palabras?

No se…. Me pareció divertido n_n …..No seas mal educado y saluda!

-A quien?

A Los Lectores

-A los lectores?...haaa! te refieres a los bobos sin cerebro que te escriben?

No son bobos y si tienen cerebro! Por eso saben escribir!

-Claro que no saben escribir, recuerdas el ultimo review que te dejaron? Estaba escrito desordenadamente!

Eso era para dar otra perspectiva! Además aquí el único bobo sin cerebro eres tú!

-Mejor me callo, no me gusta hablar con idiotas…

EL QUE ESTA HABLANDO CON UN IDIOTA ERES TU!...un momento

-Al parecer tus neuronas entendieron tu respuesta

Eso fue muy estúpido de mi parte ToT

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía maltratándote n_n

Bien. Antes de comenzar le tengo un mensaje a alguien que no mencionaré pero que me ha escrito reviews…si quieres que aparezca un fic con tu historia…HASLA TU. Yo dije que podía AGREGAR a los Oc de los demás, No que haría historias que me enviaran, no te estoy regañando, solo te lo aclaro ok?

-Que dilema!

Gracias

-Estaba siendo sarcástico. ¬¬

Yo También n_n

-O.o?

Bien, Hora de Comenzar!

(?: COMENZEMOS!)

Y tu quien eres?

(?: Etooo si Dark-KannaI pregunta Hen no estuvo aquí!)

-Quien era?

No se…Como sea Ahora Si Comencemos (Dark-KannaI, disculpa por tomar a Hen sin permiso, Era solo por ese momento n_n)

P.D: Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic me pertenecen, les pertenecen a SEGA y a Sonic Team

**Diversión con Sonic Y compañía!**

_En el capitulo anterior de Diversión con Sonic y compañía!..._

En ese instante todo queda a oscuras!

-Que paso?-Se pregunta Cream

-Nooooooo, una falla eléctrica!-Grita Jet

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Todos Gritan adentro de la casa de Amy, Afuera de esa casa se podía ver un erizo-murciélago con unos cables en las manos

-Me encanta destruir la felicidad de la gente muajaja-Dice Milox

_Ahora el capitulo_

**6-Dia de los inocentes crueles Muajajajaja**

Media hora después se abre la puerta

-Hola chicos…Que les paso?-Pregunta Milox mientras ve que todos tienen una cara triste y perdida (Perdida? No sé porque escribí eso.)

-Nuestro comercial no salió al aire, hubo una falla eléctrica-Aclaro Sonic

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí, no ves que no hay luz ni aire acondicionado?

-Por eso están sudados? Yo creí que salieron a hacer ejercicio n_n

-Al parecer el cerebro no te sirvió de nada

-Además, Si hay electricidad

-No vez que no hay?

-Entonces explica porque en la casa de al lado si hay?

Sonic se asoma por la ventana y ve que en la casa de al lado y en todas las demás si hay energía eléctrica

-COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?

-Fácil, desconecte los cables eléctricos de esta casa n_o

-Que hiciste qué?-Gritan Todos al mismo tiempo

-Haci es

-PORQUE?-Pregunta Jet

-Porque hoy es día de los inocentes crueles!

-eso es en abril (Para los que no saben, aquí se celebra en abril)

-ese es el día de los inocentes, hoy es el día de los inocentes crueles!

-En que se diferencian?-Pregunta Tails

-Fácil, Hoy se hacen bromas muy crueles y como yo los embrome a todos, solo tienen 5 horas para hacerme una broma.

-Y cómo crees que nos rebajaremos a tu nivel?-Dice Shadow

-Porque les hice una broma tan cruel que hasta a ti te molesto n_n

-Eso no es verdad

BEEP

-Sonic! tu me pusiste el detector?

-No -Dice Sonic

-Fui yo-Dice Milox

-Muy bien esto es la guerra!

-Ok bueno me voy, además, si no me hacen la broma, ganare y me burlare de ustedes Haci: JA-JA

En ese momento Milox se va a quien sabe donde mientras los chicos no saben qué hacer para embromarlo

-HO! Tengo una idea, que tal si ponemos una cascara de banana en su camino para que se resbale con ella?-Dice Knuckles

-Knuckles… es la sexta vez que pones esa idea y créeme que no funcionara-Dice Rouge

-Claro que si funciona, hace rato Sonic se resbalo con una a la cocina ¬_¬

-Pero el ya había sido embromado y además el es muy idiota, y puede caer fácilmente. Milox es listo y no caería en algo tan absurdo-(Wiiii Rouge piensa que Soy listo! n_n)(Xolim: Solo porque lo escribiste)(Arruinas mi momento sabes?(Xolim:Lo se n_o)

En ese momento se abre la puerta Muuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy y vemos a…

-Creo que puedo ayudarlos Muajajajajaja-Dice el recién llegado

-Tú que sabes de Bromas Xolim?-Dice Shadow

-Claro que si, déjame darte un ejemplo, "Baja el telon, Sube el telón, y aparece un hombre y una mujer lanzándose platos, baja el telón, Como se llama la obra?"

-No sé ni me importa

-"Amor platónico"

Cri, Cri…. Se escuchaban los grillos

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-No queremos tu ayuda Sr. Xolim-Dice la Conejita muy amablemente

-No quieren mi ayuda? Ni se imaginan cuanto lo conozco.

-Te escuchamos-Dicen Todos Al mismo Tiempo

-Llevo conviviendo con ese idiota mucho tiempo y la única forma que conozco para que se le realice una broma es cuando está lo suficientemente calmado y relajado como para olvidar que le preparan una broma

-Eso sería imposible-Recalca Amy-Sabiendo que le estamos preparando la broma

-No se preocupen, yo hare lo posible para que olvide que le están preparando una broma, solo díganme que hacer y lo traeré

-Porque nos ayudas?-Pregunta Rouge

-Porque quiero verlo sufrir-Dice Xolim mientras un fondo de fuego aparece detrás de el

-Das miedo-Dice Amy

-Lo se n_o

**Mu****cho tiempo preparando la broma más tarde…**

-Milox Tranquilízate, dudo que sepan que estas aquí-Dice Xolim

-Necesito estar alerta a cualquier cosa, incluso a ti ¬¬

-Sabes que soy muy malo con las bromas así que no las hago

-Buen punto pero podrías ser cómplice!

_**TAN. TAN. TAAAAAAAANNNNN! Musiquita de suspenso**_

-De donde Vino eso?

-No se

-Enserio no te preocupes, ya solo faltan 9 minutos para que el día termine y ganes

-Es cierto, es mejor que me tranquilice

-Vamos a celebrar al parque por tu victoria!

-Siiiiii!

**Ya en el parque…**

-Xolim. Te sientes bien

-Si porque los dices?

-Bueno porque me invitaste al parque, me compraste un helado, me préstate tu mp3, me diste 30$ y además…te vez Feliz

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Y para colmo, alguien dibujo una X justo donde estoy parado, no te parece raro?

-Para nada

-Un momento…Un Xolim feliz?, Una X Casualmente dibujada en el Piso? ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA!

-CHICOS, AHORA!

En ese instante una cuerda agarra a Milox Por los pies y lo arrastra hasta un árbol que lo lleva arriba pegándose con cada rama que aparece

-Auch, Ay, hey, Auch, Ay, Auch!

Al llegar a la copa del árbol sale disparado a una pared de quien sabe donde apareció Chocando con ella justo donde había un circulo de tiro al blanco, luego esta cayendo desde un 7mo piso y en el suelo hay una tarta tamaño elefante que dice "FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES CRUELES" y para ponerla peor Cream Y Amy la prepararon y….

_**PLASSH!**_

-Feliz Día de los Inocentes Crueles JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Dicen todos riéndose de el

-Para Ustedes….

-Eh?...Como lo! Es imposible!-Dicen todos viendo a Milox Que esta de tras de un Árbol con unos Controles en las Manos

-Hola Chicos, Bonita Broma la que me prepararon

-Pero si tu estas hay!-Grito Sonic apuntando a la tarta recién aplastada

-Miren Bien la tarta-Dice Milox

Los Chicos se acercan y ven que el "Milox" que esta hay es un robot dañado Muy Idéntico a el

-Como es que no me di cuenta?-Se pregunta Xolim

-Muy Fácil, Solo Acérquense un poco mas

Los Chicos se Fijan Muy bien y…..

_**PLASSH!**_

El Milox Robot, tenía unos contenedores con tartas que pegaron con la cara de todos (Claro menos a mi n_o)

-Feliz Día de Los Inocentes Crueles!...OTRAVEZ! JAJAJAJAJAJA-Milox le dolía la pansa de tanto reírse-Vaya Miren la hora…Las 12:04 Am, al parecer gane XD

-No es Justo!-Gritaron Todos

-Lo siento chicos pero aquí gana el mejor, suerte el próximo….AAAAAHHHH!-Grita Milox Que resbalo con una cascara de Banana que estaba tirada en el suelo-Ay! Quien fue el ***** de ***** que puso la ***** cascara en el **** Camino!

-O.O-Todos

-Te lo dije Rouge Mi Cascara si funcionaria, -Dice Knuckles

-Te veré en tu funeral Knuckles- Dice Batichica, Digo Rouge

-Por Dices eso-Knuckles ve a Milox y este tiene un fondo de Fuego y una mirada…Bueno que les digo, Terrorífica

-Knuuuckleeeeessss!-Se enoja Milox

-"Gulp" O.O Mamita

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grita el erizo-murciélago mientras persigue al Echidna

-Bueno, Miren el lado Positivo, Al menos obtuvo una broma-Dice Xolim

-Sí pero hubiera sido más satisfactorio si hubiera sido hace 12 Minutos

Si-Dicen Todos Mientras se van a sus casitas a limpiarse los restos de tarta de sus cuerpos.

**Fin**

Rayos! No sé Porque te deje que escribieras el 97.99% de la historia, Creo que la borrare

-A mi me gusto! XD

Definitivamente la borrare

-No si Yo puedo Impedirlo!...Técnica de chinpollonil con doble entrada de mayonesaaaaaaa!* **Música de pelea***Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

…. Yo me largo

-*Golpe contra el piso* NOOOOO Quería darte el golpe!

Bueno Para que veas que no soy mala persona la dejare en la pagina

-Siiiiiiiiii!

Y ustedes lectores estén pendientes porque seguro que comenzare con otros estilos de historia así que muy pendientes

-Van a estar geniales!

Tu porque me apoyas?

-Porque por fin vas a escribir algo decente y muy maduro

Yo no dije eso

-*Gulp*

El hecho de que escriba otro estilo no significa que no pueda ser gracioso

-Y yo tan lleno de esperanzas T.T

Lástima, Bueno eso es todo por ahora, estén pendientes, aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog, Seya

P.D:Yo se que quieres darle a este Botón

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	7. EXTRA!

Hola! Se suponia que este fic ya estaba completo pero resulta que un comentario me hizo cambiar de parecer, y poner un cap extra asi que espero buenos comentarios (Sobre todo de la persona que me pidió la continuación) bueno parece que es hora de comenzar.

-Aburres sabes?

Nadie te pregunto idiota ¬¬

Bueno aquí comienza el cap EXTRA!

P.D: Los personajes no son mios (Ya quisiera yo ¬¬) son de SEGA y Sonic Team

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narracion**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del Autor)**

**PLONK!: Caída estilo Anime**

**Diversión Con Sonic y Compañía!**

**7-EXTRA**

El dia de Hoy todo comenzó de manera que…

-Ho no aquí vamos de nuevo-Sonic

Perdón pero a que te refieres?

-Nos había bastado que terminaras el fic y ahora lo vuelves a continuarlo?-Rouge

No me miren a mi! Culpen a la que pidió la continuación!

-Quien Fue-Silver

-Yo-?

-Quien eres tu?-Amy

-Raven, La cuervo, o en ingles Raven The Raven

Tu nombre se repite 2 Veces XD

-Tu fuiste la que pidió continuación?-Knuckles

-Obvio y lo hice por Silver-Raven

-Por mi?-Silver

-Si *_*-Raven

Debe ser una broma ***Le lanza un papel* **dejen de interrumpir y déjenme continuar con el fic

-Aaaahh! Un papel quítenmelo-Silver

-***Quitándole el papel de la cara* **Listo n_n-Raven

**Todos: **O.O

-Tu…Eres…ESPECIAL! ***Abraza a Raven***-Silver

-Estoy viviendo un Sueño!-Raven

-Sueltalo Ahora Mismo! Silver es Mio!-Blaze

Dejen de interrumpirme! ToT

-***Le jalan los brazos*** Chicas Tranquilas! Hay Silver para todas-Silver

**PLONK!**

-Es Mio!-Raven

-No! Mio!-Blazle

-Es Mio!-Raven

-No! Mio!-Blazle

-Es Mio!-Raven

-No! Mio!-Blazle

-Es Mio!-Raven

-No! Mio!-Blazle

Callense! Se supone que es mi fic y no pueden interrumpirme! Tengo que trabajar en esto y rápido solo van 270 palabras!

-A quien le importa las palabras?-Shadow

A mi! Yo soy el dueño del fic, dejen de interrumpirme!

-No!-Todos

Si no me dejan continuar los voy a dejar sin pelos a todos!

-O/O Podria ser solo Silver?-Raven

-NANI?-Silver

Estaba nada mas amenazándolos ¬¬ no seria capaz, además tu te tienes que ir porque nadie te llamo!

-Pero-Raven

Fuera

-Pero-Raven

Fuera

-Pero-Raven

Fuera! O te saco a patadas!

-Bien T.T ***Abre la puerta y se queda mirando adentro***

No era eso a lo que me refería ¬¬

-Vamos déjala aquí, no le va a hacer daño a nadie-Cream

Tengo mis dudas 9o9 Bien tu entras si dejas de interrumpir

-Okey! :3

Bien como decía!

Vick-hibi: Hola Hermanito!

Vick! Este no es el comento para tu publicidad

Vick-hibi: Como dices? ***Fondo de Miedo***

Miedo…..

-Oh! Gracias nos has salvado del mal que es tu hermano!-Tails

Vick-Hibi: ***con un cartel gigante con letras en japonés* **Vengan a mi perfil búsquenme por mi nombre! n-n

***Reacciona*** Vete! Ya tengo muchos problemas con ellos y tu vienes a interrumpirme tanbien? Que clase de hermano mayor eres tu? Ademas solo van 461 palabras!

Kingdom: Talvez tu hermano mayor es un retrasado mental!

Kingdom! Quien te invito? (Aunque si tiene razón en lo que dijo) vete de aquí!

Kingdom: Anda dejame quedarme!

No! hay mucha gente en mi habitación Fuera!

-Nosotros Tambien?-Knuckles

Ustedes no se pueden ir porque los necesito ahora, en fin tengo que empezar el fic!

Vick-Hibi: ***con un cartel gigante con letras en japonés* **Vengan a mi perfil búsquenme por mi nombre! n-n

Te dije que no interrumpieras!

-Que mundo tan loco-Amy

-Concuerdo contigo- Raven

-Les apoyo-Rouge

Ustedes silencio! No pueden hablar hasta que yo les diga!

-No puedes obligarnos-Shadow

Si puedo! Es mi fic, con mi esfuerzo yo los secuestre para que vinieran aquí! Y nada me va a detener!

-Si claro, Chaos Control!-Shadow

Pollo Control! :3

**Todos: **que?

JAJAJA si te pudieras ver Shadow JAJAJA

-Que?***Se mira en el espejo*** Porque tengo un disfraz de pollo?-Shadow

Tu deja tu miseria a un lado y cállate ahora van 631 palabras y no he escrito nada relacionado con el fic! Ustedes los personajes de el erizo azul quédense cayados! El resto largo

Vick-Hibi: ***Ojos de borrego moribundo* **Porfiiiissss dejame quedarme, Yo también vivo aquí!

Y que? Es mi habitación es mi computadora, es mi fic, y por lo tanto deja de molestar!

-Vaya vida que le toco vivir-Raven

-me rio de la desgracia ajena XD-Sonic

-Here we go!-Mario

Okey! Esto ya se salió de control! Quien fue el que trajo a Mario Bros para aca? Vete ***Lo patea fuerte que lo manda a volar***

-Mama miaaaaaaaaa ***Destellito del cielo***!-Mario

-Oh! Genial, ya dañaste a mi competencia en Mario & Sonic En los juegos olímpicos Londres 2012!-Sonic

-Para que quieres tener ese juego si el mundo se acaba el próximo año?-Raven

-Tu crees en eso?-Tails

-Es pura superstición-Knuckles

-Yoshi Yoshi!-Yoshi

Tu también? Al diablo! ***Lo patea que lo manda a volar!***

-***Sonido raro que grita cuando lo mandan a volar***-Yoshi

Kingdom: Vaya, ni yo recibo tantas visitas!

Miku: Tampoco yo!

Que haces aquí Miku? Vete al otro fic que escribi!

Miku:Tengo miedo de Neru!

Me importa un soberano pepino verde que te moleste la loca esa, te vas porque si!

Miku:***Sale volando* **Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Saben algo me canse! Al diablo con las palabras!, aquí se termina este fic! Oficialmente! Asi que adiós!

**Deja un comentario, porque no estaba de animos para escribir esto!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
